


Драбблофлешмоб

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Golden Compass (2007), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для fucking_pangolin Флинтвуд. Хогвартс, с 3-го по 5-ый курс, Марк и Оли занимаются самообманом, окружающие их троллят и пытаются свести, ибо реально достали, да и нервы уже жалко :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться - терпение даже самых понимающих друзей не бесконечно. Пьюси таковым и вовсе назвать было нельзя, поэтому неудивительно, что именно он принял меры действеннее прочих.  
Кэти Белл, скрестив руки на груди, гневно посмотрела на Адриана. Ее возмущение тонуло в волне его похуизма.  
\- Но они же с голоду там помрут! - наконец высказала она последний свой аргумент.  
\- Всего за несколько часов? - ехидно спросил из-за спины Кэти Фред.  
Белл вздохнула и закатила глаза от подобной "помощи". Как будто только ей это нужно! Оглянувшись, она осмотрела ухмыляющихся близнецов Уизли и... все. Остальная часть команды уже давно смылась в замок, пока она отстаивала честь капитана.  
\- Успокойся, Кэт, завтра они выйдут оттуда воркующими голубками! - убежденно сказал Джордж.  
\- И бесконечных жалоб и придирок! - продолжил Фред.  
\- И дополнительных тренировок, - со вздохом сдалась Белл.  
\- И больше никаких глупых драк, - закончил Пьюси.  
Каждый вспомнил последние несколько месяцев истязаний физических и моральных команд Слизерина и Гриффендора, которые мало были связаны со школьным чемпионатом, зато сильно зависели от отношений их капитанов. Решение вернуться в замок было принято единогласно.

 

По ту сторону запертой двери.  
Оливер в последний, отчаянный раз пнул дверь, хотя и так было понятно, что заклинание физической силой не обойдешь. Он чувствовал себя уже на грани паники - вечер пятницы, запертая раздевался и Флинт за спиной. Последний, кстати, не проявлял признаков недовольства.  
\- Не попытаешься что-то сделать?  
Флинт, разлегшийся на скамейке с сумкой под головой, только пожал плечами в знак того, что вопрос услышал. Оливер нахмурился еще больше, понимая, что помощи здесь ждать неоткуда. Может быть, кто-то из заговорщиков утром в субботу решит над ними сжалиться. Оливер подвинул одну из скамеек к стене и, сев, порылся в сумке. Как и ожидалось, ужина из трех блюд там не завалялось, зато нашлось две шоколадных лягушки, и одну он удовольствием съел, грустно размышляя над причиной подобной шутки. Оливер надеялся, что, когда он не появится ночевать, Перси поднимет тревогу, и их тут же найдут. Значит, нужно продержаться всего несколько часов - он бросил взгляд на задремавшего Флинта - и, возможно, это даже не будет ужасно.

Оливера будто что-то толкнуло, и он рывком вынырнул из сна, только в этот момент осознав, что вообще умудрился отключиться. Протирая глаза, он осмотрелся, Флинта видно не было. Вуд подскочил, думая, что проспал их освобождение, а с Марка Флинта станется его здесь оставить, и подошел к двери. Подергал за ручку, но было по-прежнему заперто. Он развернулся, практический впечатался в подошедшего со спины Флинта и шарахнулся назад от испуга.  
\- Ты где был?  
\- Отлить ходил. Не можешь без меня и пяти минут провести, тут же соскучился и запаниковал? - с наглым видом спросил Флинт. - Как ты с поля не сбегал во время игры, храбрец?  
Волнение и испуг Оливера улеглись, уступая место привычной в присутствии Маркуса Флинта злости.  
\- Скорее вся ваша команда сбежит, поджав хвосты!  
\- Чего бы нам пугаться? Уж не разозленной мелочи как ты? Как от белки отмахнуться.  
\- Вы уж точно не играете, а только отмахиваетесь.  
\- Не волнуйся, Вудди, я дам тебе подержаться за мой кубок, - с пошлой ухмылочкой сказал Маркус.  
Оливер ответил кулаком в его живот. Стояли они близко, так что удар вышел сильным. Флинт согнулся от боли, но, когда Вуд уже размахнулся для следующего, резко подался вперед, впечатывая Оливера в дверь и прижимая всем своим весом. Тот яростно, но безуспешно попытался освободиться.  
\- Как не благородно с твоей стороны, Вудди, - прошипел у него над ухом Флинт, - неужто ваш гриффендорский рыцарский кодекс позволяет так подло бить противника? Да еще и без предупреждения?  
Оливер попытался боднуть противника головой в нос, но Флинт легко уклонился и рассмеялся, все еще крепко удерживая его прижатым к двери. Вуд почувствовал настоящую ярость от этой беспомощности, у него как будто красная пелена опустилась перед глазами, настолько хотелось согнать эту довольную улыбку с этой рожи. И, наверное, он слишком часто получал бладжером по голове, потому что в следующую секунду Оливер прижался ртом к губам Флинта. Он видел как расширились в изумлении такие близкие теперь глаза вечно невозмутимого слизеринского капитана, но недопоцелуй почему-то продолжался. Наконец, Оливер отодвинулся, чувствуя как уши и щеки становятся пунцовыми. Он уже открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-нибудь желчное, когда Флинт подался к нему. Теперь это был настоящий поцелуй, чуть слюнявый, со вкусом крови из прокушенной губы и, может быть, слишком поспешный, как будто они пытались уместить месяцы противостояния в эту борьбу языков. Но прошло несколько минут и жесткая хватка сменилась объятьями, Оливер крепко вцепился в воротник Флинта, притягивая его ближе, а Марк помогал ему в этой важной миссии, притягивая Вуда к себе за талию и шею. Они приноровились и теперь с удовольствием изучали рты друг друга, прерываясь чтобы сделать глоток воздуха.  
А потом тренер Хутч открыла дверь.

 

В понедельник вся школа обсуждала, что Вуд и Флинт настолько с ума сошли от своей влюбленности, что трахались в тренерской Хутч, пока та их не поймала практически в чем мать родила.  
Клетка захлопнулась.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Дерек Хейл и общение бровями ЗомбиАУ, аппокалипсис, Стерек.  
> Ни первое, ни второе я не люблю, а потому все немного странно и с отсылками к Трилогии Корнетто.

\- Как думаешь, почему мы еще живы?  
\- Боишься, что у тебя недостаточно мозга, чтобы заинтересовать зомби?  
\- Ха-ха. Всегда готов прыгать от радости, когда у тебя просыпается чувство юмора. Особенно, когда я говорю о серьезном.  
Укоризненный взгляд.  
\- У нас была не сахарная жизнь до Эпидемии. Считай, что мы прошли учебку, прежде чем отправиться на фронт.  
\- А я ставлю на привычку к сверхъестественному. Пока остальные пытались понять и привыкнуть, мы уже были во всеоружии.  
Тишина.

 

Эпидемия напоминала Стайлзу недоснятые кадры из начала трилогии Корнетто - концентрированная смесь из ужасов и комедии. Только в конце не появилась доблестная армия, а по телевизору не советовали отрубать головы - наоборот, государственные служащие заразились первыми. Стайлз считал, что вирус имеет слабость к бюрократам. Извращенный вирус. Это обеспечило хаос и космическую скорость распространения. Наверное, иммунитет оборотней к вирусу был именно тем даром, о котором столько твердили Питер и Дерек. Ну что уж говорить, Бикон-Хиллз был особенным городом, а теперь стал оплотом людей (и оборотней) в мире, захваченном зомби.  
Иногда Стайлз думал прошвырнуться по барам города - вдруг в одном из них его ждет встреча с Высшим Разумом? - но времени вечно не хватало даже на то, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.  
Хотя иногда, редко, были и такие вечера.

 

Они лежали на утащенном из дома толстом пледе плечом к плечу и смотрели на тонкий серп нарождающейся луны и особенно яркие этой осенней ночью созвездия. Абсолютное спокойствие природы и минута передышки для них. Дерек подушечкой большого пальца водил по костяшкам Стайлза.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Rina Oz Стерек, курортный отель, два постояльца.  
> Я слегка переврала заявку и, скорее всего, в нее не попала, но оно само! А еще там открытый финал, но я думаю, от судьбы не уйдешь:eyebrow:

Это был Ад. Личный Ад Дерека Хейла, который продолжался уже почти месяц. Отдых, на который его спровадили заботливые родственники.  
Парень, поселившийся напротив, был то ли свободным художником, то ли компьютерным гением. В общем, выглядел не от мира сего и жил в режиме, не совпадающем с остальными, так что они даже виделись только издалека. И поначалу Дерек не обращал на него внимания. Пока сосед не постучал в его дверь в чем мать родила. Только спустя пару минут, после прощания до пришедшего в себя Дерека дошло, что общались они о наличии/отсутствии воды в отеле, Стайлза, его соседа, кое-где покрывала пена (и только она), и тот немного хиппи. Хотя, на самом деле, не немного - не проходило и дня, чтобы Дерек не увидел Стайлза и не залипал на его широкой радостной улыбке.  
И здесь появлялась основная проблема Дерека - он не заводит отношений. Вообще. Совсем. В ближайшую вечность. Если Вселенная хотела намекнуть, что это не его стезя, она успешно это сделала тремя фиаско подряд. В планах на будущее у него было изучение ассортимента специальных интернет-магазинов и услуг эскорт-агенств. НЕ говорливый симпатичный раскованный сосед.

Как раз сегодня Дерек раньше обычного вышел на их сдвоенный балкон и застал Стайлза, занимающегося йогой. В одних узких плавках. Потом в ближайшем супермаркете не оказалось его любимого гранатового сока. На подходе к отелю его чуть не сбил велосипедист. А ключ опять застрял в двери.

Тебе нужно расслабиться, говорили они. На Гоа замечательный климат, первоклассные отели и персонал, говорили они.  
\- И самые отвратительные горячие соседи - все для тебя! - передразнил в голос Дерек, дергая чертов ключ.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - спросила его главная проблема откуда-то из-за спины.  
Дерек поборол желание побиться головой о косяк, не поворачиваясь, пробормотал что-то приветственное, вошел в номер и захлопнул дверь. Из-за нее донесся громкий голос:  
\- Если захочешь поговорить, я буду в номере рядом.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Астрея*-_~ Стерек, семейная АУшка.

Стайлз чувствовал, что это кризис. Практически, кризис их отношений. Самое страшное, что могло случиться... Стайлз не мог выбрать подарок на годовщину!  
Вроде бы не так страшно, но именно он настаивал на этой традиции, настойчиво напоминал о ней каждый год, соревнуясь с Дереком в фантазии и угадывая желания друг друга. А теперь...  
Не то чтобы прошлые его подарки были безумно хороши (Стайлз поморщился, воспоминая аллергию от скотча на третью годовщину, когда даже почесаться незаметно в общественном месте нельзя было. Да, не стоило придумывать сюрприз после четырех бутылок пива...), но полного отсутствия идей не было еще ни разу.  
У Дерека было уже все, что помещалось в коробку*, насчет машины Стайлз сам обращался к нему за советами, а в постели они перепробовали большую часть камасутры.  
За день до Дня Х Стайлз практически отчаялся. Он даже снова напился со Скоттом, что не принесло ничего, кроме похмелья и хмурого взгляда Дерека.  
Его Ватерлоо маячило все ближе.

Стайлз полночи крутился, нервничая, заснул под утро и, в итоге, еле мог глаза продрать и плохо соображал, куда так рано его тащит Дерек.  
Как оказалось в Дисней-Лэнд. Стайлз проснулся только при виде Микки Мауса, объелся сладкой ваты, его чуть не стошнило на русских горках и он был счастлив.  
Особенно, когда Дерек широко и радостно улыбнулся, заглянув в конверт с билетом в Вегас и кольцом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *отсылка к фильму "Давайте потанцуем"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Rina Oz Стерек, кроссовер с Золотым Компасом.
> 
> Деймон Дерека - волк Алойз. Деймон Стайлза - Амери, еще не принял постоянную форму.

Стайлз, сколько себя помнил, всегда восхищался Дереком, ходил за ним хвостиком и заглядывал в рот. Потом жутко скучал, когда тот уехал учиться, осознавая, что не просто так его деймон одного с ним пола. И надеялся, потому что деймон Дерека тоже был самцом. Однако, даже в мечтах он не представлял, что такой день наступит.  
Все знают, что к чужому деймону прикасаться нельзя, поэтому сейчас у Стайлза бешено билось сердце - Алойз сделал еще один шаг к нему и позволил провести по шерсти рукой. Только когда Дерек обнял его со спины, Стайлз вспомнил, что нужно дышать, но все так же осторожно гладил волка, боясь спугнуть или потревожить. Его Амери еще не принял постоянную форму, но большую часть времени оставался лисом, и шерсть его была густой, мягкой и гладкой. У Алойза же шкура была из длинных жестких волосков, хотя стоило запустить руку глубже, пальцы тонули в мягком пушке. Стайлз завороженно гладил расслабившегося волка, который уже положил массивную голову ему на колени.  
\- А ты боялся, - прошептал Дерек над ухом.  
Стайлз взглянул на него через плечо. Дерек улыбался, и в его глазах было столько тепла, что у Стайлза снова захватывало дух.  
Это самый лучший мир, их мир.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для fucking_pangolin фактически нон-кон тараканы/мозг:-D  
> Одна фраза хоть и моя, но честно выдрана из разговора с Дерек Хейл и общение бровями

Кто бы мог знать, что все так закончится... Мозг всегда жаждал новых знаний, требовал развития и расширения границ. Пока это не привело его на незнакомую и НЕОГОРОЖЕННУЮ территорию. "Почему же никто не повесил предупредительный знак? Почему эта ловушка так действенна?" - всплывало в моменты просветлений и незанятости в нем. Всего одна вывеска могла стать для него спасением: "Всякий вошедший в фандом встает на путь, вымощенный эротическими кошмарами, сорванными нервами из-за выхода серий и фильмов и творческой импатенцией, сменяемой творческими загулами, и нравственным падением. Окстись! Одумайся!"  
Но никто не позаботился о невинных и блуждающих по просторам Сети... И мозг понимал почему. Вокруг бродили толпы наркоманов-зомби, поглощенной одной мыслью, жаждущие только одного - воссоединиться со сво...

Послышался хлопок, будто перегорела лампочка, а спустя секунду стала слышна мелодия. Она манила, заставляла сконцентрироваться на себе и дарила блаженство, заставляя забывать обо всем остальном, кроме рождаемых ею образов...

Страшно довольный таракашка, ходящий на двух лапах, поправил пластинку на граммофоне и сел в кресло смотреть любимый сериал.Одной из лап он набрасывал план будущих действий. На этой неделе главенствовал он, пока остальные были в отпуске, и надо еще много чего личного успеть вытянуть из их общего раба.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для **berezneva** Стерек, преслеш, сразу после конца 3-го сезона.

Дерек знал, что сейчас как никогда нужно держать себя в руках, но недоверие и одни и те же вопросы по которому кругу теперь уже от Стилински раздражали до крика. Он понимал сомнения окружающих, но все еще больше доверял своим глазам. И уж кто-кто, а Стайлз должен был быть на его стороне.  
\- Мне психотерапевт не нужен, я еще дружу со своей головой!  
Повисла пауза, в которой Питер неодобрительно цыкнул языком, прежде чем Дерек догадался обернуться к Стайлзу. Тот быстро отвел больной взгляд и нервно провел ладонями по штанам, торопливо отвечая:  
\- Конечно не нужен, ты в полном порядке. По-прежнему крут и волкаст. И помощь Стайлза сейчас и вовсе не нужна, поэтому я пойду.  
Он быстро схватил рюкзак и спустя секунду выбежал в открытые двери лофта.  
\- Ну у тебя, определенно, талант доводить доводить ситуацию до ее худшего возможного развития, - Дерек бросил на Питера говорящий взгляд, на что тот только пожал плечами. - Ну ладно, похлопаю в другой раз, удаляюсь.  
Когда перестали быть слышны его шаги, Дерек тяжело опустился на диван, оперся локтями на колени и, переплетя пальцы, оперся на них лбом.  
\- Я все испортил.  
Как бы это не было глупо и странно, проблема с Кейт отодвинулась на второй план.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для **Дерек Хейл и общение бровями** Стерек и экзамены Стайлза.

Дерек почти споткнулся от удивления:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Стайлз вынул перекатил в уголок рта огрызок карандаша и взглянул на него недоумевающе.  
\- Учу экономику.  
Почему это звучало так, будто Дерек сам составил его расписание, а теперь делал вид, что не помнит этого? Стайлз даже не перестал раскачивать ногами, лежа на _его_ диване.  
\- Здесь? - все-таки уточнил Дерек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и вернулся к учебнику.  
\- Скотт и Айзек здесь меня не достанут.  
И спокойно продолжил что-то подчеркивать в книге.  
Дерек развернулся и ушел ставить кофе себе и чай неожиданному гостю - Стайлз определенно не вспомнил бы про перерывы, поэтому ему нужно было помочь. И да, Скотт с Айзеком и его самого достали.   
Дерек соорудил из оставшихся в холодильнике продуктов несколько сандвичей, оторвал Стайлза от дивана и накормил. Позадавал ему вопросы по карточкам, сходил в магазин, припахал Стайлза к готовке обеда и неожиданно для себя поспорил с ним о последнем Докторе.  
Когда Стайлз ушел домой в лофте стало как-то слишком тихо.

В конце недели это была математика.   
Еще через несколько дней - английский, а затем история.  
Пока Дереку не стало казаться, что живет он уже не один. А потом и не только казаться. Такое уже это тяжелое дело экзамены, что вечно нужно место, чтобы сосредоточиться..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для fucking_pangolin Флинтвуд и омегаверс, Флинт - омега.

\- Ебанный ты нахуй, метра нельзя спокойно пройти! – донеслось из коридора вместе с диким грохотом и хлопком двери.  
Оливер выглянул из кухни только чтобы удостовериться, что дверь у них все еще есть, но спросить что-либо у бушевавшего Флинта ему помешал ударивший в нос густой запах. Вуд сглотнул, положил на стол нож и как под гипнозом пошел в прихожую. Марк разувался, ну или пытался выдрать шнурки, это как посмотреть, и, заметив его появление, зло оскалился.  
\- Я тебя по-хорошему предупреждаю, Вуд, приблизишься ко мне со своими гормонами и останешься без яиц.  
Оливер зачарованно кивнул, но не ушел, а просто застыл в проходе. Сдвинуться он сейчас и не смог бы – воздух пропитался запахом течки и Марка, это путало мысли, заставляло думать о том, что угрозы не так и страшны, на самом деле... Может, Марк и не сразу ему все оторвет, а успеет успокоиться…  
Ушедшего в прострацию Вуда привела в чувство весьма крепкая пощечина.  
\- На игре летать будешь. Я в душ.  
И Вуд как привязанный посеменил за широкой спиной Марка к ванной.  
\- Один, - рыкнул тот и захлопнул дверь.  
Оливер только вдохнул напоследок сладкий запах и покорно пошел к дивану для ожидания. В отличие от большинства омег, Марк с началом течки еще сильнее походил на злобного тролля, чем обычно. То ли это было защитной реакцией, то ли шуткой природы, но именно поэтому в Хогвартсе он избежал метки – альфы просто боялись к нему подходить после пары случаев отправления особенно ретивых поклонников к Помфри. Ну и, к тому же, Флинт создал себе репутацию ебаря-террориста, так что некоторые просто опасались, что не они будут иметь.  
На самом деле, именно так у них и было поначалу, когда игра в Соколах постепенно перетекла в дружбу. Оливер был весьма средним альфой, омеги обычно проходили мимо него, падая в объятья более мускульных представителей пола. Но пока у него был квидич, это не особенно и волновало. Так что временами при общении с Марком он даже забывал, что тот омега, перед которым нужно производить впечатление. Скорее Маркус Флинт оставался соперником, но теперь в мастерстве, а не в командном первенстве. Они были самыми молодыми игроками в Соколах и, к тому же, прошлое капитанство сближало, а с новым людьми и Вуд, и Флинт, сближались тяжело, хоть и по разным причинам. Постепенно знакомство переросло в частые посиделки, а потом и в постоянные посиделки. Когда Оливер оказался на диване в квартире Флинта с раздвинутыми ногами, думать о правильности распределения ролей было уже поздно.  
И через пару дней тоже как-то не до того было.  
И через неделю.  
А потом была игра, победу в которой они хорошо отпраздновали. Так, что часть вещей Оливера сама собой перебралась к Марку.  
А в конце месяца у Флинта началась течка, а у Вуда личный филиал Ада. Марк сводил с ума запахом, не отпускал далеко от себя, но и приблизиться не давал. Ну и просто не давал.  
Вуд психовал и изводился, но сделать ничего не мог, так что уже год они жили с периодичным локальным апокалипсисом отношений.  
Вот и теперь Оливер сидел, понурившись, на диване и считал, сколько дней и часов пытки ему осталось. Он настолько ушел в себя, что не слышал, как в ванной перестала идти вода, а Флинт приблизился со спины.  
\- Опять летаешь, Олли?  
Вуд дернулся от испуга, и его тут же поймали в крепкие объятья и потащили в спальню. Флинт сбросил его посреди кровати, и Оливер зажмурился с мыслью: «Бить будут», - и взвизгнул, когда Марк стал расстегивать его штаны. «Не только бить», - вспомнив недавнюю угрозу, в панике подумал Оливер и начал сопротивляться. Но куда уж там против скалы по недоразумению являвшейся магом и его любовником. Флинт, недовольно рыча, закинул руки Оливера ему за голову, удерживая одной ладонью оба запястья, и стянул (или местами разорвал) оставшуюся одежду.  
Оливер крепко зажмурился, стиснул зубы и приготовился вытерпеть все как мужчина. Он едва не заработал сердечный приступ, когда почувствовал, как Марк обхватывает его член, и вспомнил все молитвы, которые знал.  
Оливер подумал, что боли лишился рассудка, когда его член начал погружаться в тесное жаркое влажное… Когда задница Марка коснулась его бедер, и до Оливера со всей ясностью дошло его положение, в глазах потемнело и очнулся он только через неизвестное время втрахивающим Флинта в матрас так, будто это было последнее, что он желал сделать перед скорой смертью. Марк под ним громко матерился, кричал, двигался навстречу каждому толчку и требовал еще. Спинка кровати бешено стучала о стену, Оливер, по ощущениям, разорвал покрывало, в которое вцепился для устойчивости, но ему было абсолютно плевать на все, что не касалось горячего Флинта, вцепившегося пальцами ему в ягодицы, и сжимающего жара, который заставлял видеть звезды перед глазами. С громким криком Оливер сделал особенно глубокий толчок и мелко задрожал. Узел в основании члена увеличивался, запирая его в сцепке, и все нервные окончания просто орали от наслаждения, отправляя его за край.  
Позже Вуд с трудом разлепил глаза и осмотрелся. Марк лежал рядом с блаженной улыбкой на лице, кровать и почему-то полкомнаты было разнесено как после драки. Оливер мысленно убрал «как» и лег обратно, нашел ладонь Марка и переплелся с ним пальцами, удовлетворенно ощутив ответное пожатие.  
Он купался в неге еще минут пять, пока очевидный вопрос не прогрызся наружу.  
\- А почему… не важно, - слабо закончил Оливер.  
\- Почему я дал себя выебать? – со смешком спросил Флинт.  
Оливер повернулся к нему, нахмурившись, но кивнул.  
Марк потянулся всем телом на кровати и лег на бок, подсунув их сплетенные ладони под голову.  
\- Понимаешь, Олли, когда магия выкидывает такие шутки, как омега в семье, где все поколения на пять веков вглубь рождались только альфы, крайне заморочно создать зелье для предохранения. На мое вот убили десять лет.  
Оливер распахнул глаза и открыл рот, затем захлопнул его и попытался отодвинуться.  
\- А нервы мне трепал ты просто из удовольствия?  
Флинт дернул его к себе и навалился всем телом, пресекая все попытки побега.  
\- Это я позволял сопереживать моим страданиям, Олли, ты же мой альфа или кто?  
Возмущенные вопли Вуда были подавлены хорошо проверенным способом.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Izumrudishe нуар по Тинвульфу  
> Есть Стайлз, Дерек и события из "Ненавистник полицейских" Эда Макбейна. Джен.

Стайлз Стилински считал себя хорошим детективом. Не лучшим и не идеальным, для этого ему не хватало усидчивости и было чересчур много самостоятельности для служащего полиции. Но зарплату в 6718 долларов в год он отрабатывал сполна. По-другому ему не позволила бы совесть и память об отце.  
Стилински служил в полиции 12 лет, последние 8 в должности детектива, и все эти годы старался держать планку, заданную отцом. Старался помогать людям, не погрязнуть в горе бумажной работы и не забыть, для чего, собственно, он делает свое дело. Для того, чтобы люди в любое время могли пройти по улицам спокойно и без страха. Это было его движущей силой для поступления в полицейскую академию.  
А еще Стайлз Стилински любил загадки. Не то, чтобы их было много в его работе - вопреки распространенному мнению для расследования скорее была необходима железная задница при просмотре сотен дел подозреваемых и способность без пытки вытянуть из человека нужную информацию. И капля психологии. Загадок по минимуму. На самом деле, порой работа превращалась в невыносимую нудную жевачку.  
Убийство детектива добавляет в нее нервозности и злости. В их участке было 16 детективов и мало настолько хороших парней, как Риордон. Убийство Фостера подвело всех опасно близко к точке кипения.  
И тут в дело влез со своими догадками репортер, Сэведж, забравшийся в пчелиный улей подростковой банды своим длинным носом. Из-за него ранили Берта Кинга, а всему участку пришлось разбираться с Гроверами в полном составе, как будто именно сейчас им не нужно искать убийцу двух полицейских.  
Стайлз затушил сигарету в пепельнице и посмотрел на вошедшего парня. Было уже 11 вечера, а лампочка над его столом нещадно мигала, Стайлз в очередной раз подумал про себя, что ее пора заменить, но лениво отмахнулся от этой мысли. Парень, один из тех, кто не был в участке при первой облаве на Гроверов, а потому попал под подозрение, был крепким и высоким с широкими черными бровями и светлыми глазами. Он спокойно сел на стул, на который кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Имя.  
\- Дерек Хейл.  
\- Где был, когда мы собрали всех в участке?  
\- Обедал.  
Ответил без вызова, так свойственного пацанам с улиц. Стайлз даже поднял глаза от бумаг и откинулся на стуле, снова оценивая парня.  
\- Что ж так задержался? Мама вкусно готовит?  
Хейл наконец проявил недовольство, крепко сжав губы.  
\- Так что?  
\- Это к делу относится?  
\- Да. Лучше, чтобы ты обедал не в одиночестве, и кто-нибудь мог подтвердить, что не ты развлекался в толпе у бара. Так что?  
\- Я обедал с сестрой.  
\- Замечательно. Имя.  
Стайлз записал ее имя, адрес и телефон, чтобы позвонить позже. Скорее для подстраховки, уже было ясно, что Хейл не тот, кого они искали. По его опыту, за подобным преступлением следовала либо бравада на допросе, либо потеря всего гонора от страха после первого же намека на срок. Для такого спокойствия ни у кого из этой банды еще не выросли яйца.  
\- Учишься?  
\- Нет. Сейчас лето.  
Стайлз услышал намек на сарказм и мысленно усмехнулся - кто-то решил показать зубы - и протянул утвердительно.  
\- Небось, выгнали и осенью экзамены заставят сдавать.  
\- Что у вас так было?  
\- Думаешь, в Академию берут двоечников?  
\- Думаю, что берут всех, кто придет.  
\- У вас в банде так?  
\- Гроверы почти как братья, нас роднит район.  
Фраза выглядела заученной, и, судя по лицу Хейла, самому ему казалась чуть ли не смешной. Стилински задался вопросом, как этот парень вообще попал к Гроверам.  
\- Еще вопросы ко мне есть?  
Стайлз махнул рукой.  
\- Посиди внизу, пока не отпущу.  
Он посмотрел на спину выходящего Хейла и потянулся к телефону.  
Стайлз Стилински справедливо считал, что у него есть нюх. Не только на преступников и правильный след, но и на нужное действие. Поэтому он не раздумывал, когда по наитию рекомендовал Лоре Хейл отправить брата в Академию, пока тот не влип в неприятности. По ее голосу Стилински понял, что способ она найдет.  
Затем Стайлз положил трубку и закурил, пуская дым к потолку, где тот быстро пропадал в темноте, не рассеиваемой мигающей лампочкой. Смена была почти спокойной, а Хейл был последним в списке. Туша окурок в пепельнице, Стилински чувствовал редкое для себя удовлетворение.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Fatima-Alegra черик и омегаверс.  
> Назову это «Попасть в сказку»:-D  
> Вполне цивилизованный мир омегаверса, омеги/беты/альфы равны, течка раз в год, но может начаться вне плана при встрече подходящей генетически и т.д. пары.

Чарльз обозревал огромные, от пола до потолка стеллажи с книгами с чувством средним между восторгом и ужасом.  
\- Здесь около 40 тысяч экземпляров, если записи последнего дворецкого его милости верны. Правда, за последние пять лет прибавилось еще некоторое количество, не отраженное в перечне, так что утверждать точно я не возьмусь.  
Секретарь графа поправил очки и бросил на него очередной сочувственный взгляд, от которых Чарльзу уже хотелось рассмеяться или спросить, не попал ли он в замок Синей бороды. Молчал он из вежливости. И, возможно, боялся получить утвердительный ответ. Граф Магнето переселился с континента несколько лет назад и хорошо скрывал свое прошлое, чем порождал массу сплетен. Способствовало этому и наличие под его опекой четырех малолетних детей, являющихся его наследниками. Где их второй родитель, слуги, прибывшие с графом, и сам Эрик Леншерр никогда не говорили.  
В любом случае, Чарльзу до слухов не было дела, он попал в поместье исключительно из-за библиотеки графа. Его куратор посодействовал, чтобы Чарльза взяли заняться ей во время летних каникул. Но сейчас, осматривая фронт работ, Ксавье начал бояться, что двух месяцев ему совершенно не хватит. Он подошел к ближайшему стеллажу и снял с него одну из книг. Это оказалась «Физиология омег» Брамса 1910 года. Чарльз трепетно провел пальцами по переплету – первое издание было всего в пять тысяч экземпляров.  
\- Кто-нибудь из слуг сможет мне помогать? – спросил он у секретаря.  
\- Доктор Шепард так вас расхваливал, что я думал, вы справитесь сами.  
Чарльз обернулся. Высокий, поджарый альфа зашел в библиотеку, пока он рассматривал книги, и теперь стоял в обманчиво расслабленной позе, засунув руки в карманы. Видимо, это и был граф Магнето. Ксавье поспешил протянуть руку для приветствия.  
\- Доктор преувеличил мои физические таланты. Чарльз Ксавье.  
Альфа окинул его долгим взглядом, прежде чем крепко сжать ладонь. Чарльза бросило в жар.  
\- Не стоит прибедняться, для омеги вы прекрасно развиты. Эрик Леншерр, как вы и сами догадались.  
\- Несомненно, - с мягкой улыбкой ответил Чарльз.  
Леншерр не спешил отпустить его руку, как и отвести взгляд. С близкого расстояния были видны ранние морщины на лбу и в уголках серо-голубых глаз. Когда он, наконец, отпустил его руку, Чарльзу захотелось незаметно потереть ее, чтобы ушло непонятное покалывание.  
\- Вы играете в шахматы? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался граф.

Помощников у Чарльза оказалось даже больше, чем он мог рассчитывать. Помимо двух слуг на следующий день в библиотеку прибежали серьезный, но немного застенчивый, Хэнк, очаровательная малышка Энжел, сорванец Шон и любопытный Алекс. За первые пару часов от их вопросов у Чарльза стала раскалываться голова, так что он вздохнул с облегчением, когда гувернер увел детей на занятия. Зато в следующий раз Ксавье встретил их подготовленным. Одиннадцатилетний Хэнк, как самый старший, записывал все редкие издания, что находил Чарльз, Шон и Алекс относили и раскладывали книги по разделам, а четырехлетняя Энжел сидела с раскраской в глубоком кресле рядом со своей огромной куклой и время от времени комментировала общую работу.  
\- Син, ты взял слишком много! Если расквасишь нос и порвешь книгу, дядя накажет тебя.  
Шон начал было возмущаться, но Чарльз забрал две верхние книги из стопки в его руках.  
\- Энжел права, а нашей работе важна аккуратность.  
О том, почему девочка называет графа дядей, Чарльз решил спросить при случае у самого Леншерра.

Постепенно существование Чарльза уложилось в определенную колею: большую часть дня занимал разбор книг, а после ужина он часто проводил одну-две шахматные партии с графом Магнето. Через пару недель тот стал просто Эриком. Тогда же Чарльз узнал, что все четверо детей являются детьми его брата-омеги и единственными родственниками.  
Похоже, это был замок не Синей бороды, а Феи-крестной.

К концу месяца он изменил свое мнение. Эрик Леншерр, определенно, был волком из «Красной Шапочки».

Как и у всех здоровых омег, течка у Чарльза бывала раз в год, обычно в конце августа. Цикл не менялся годами с тех пор, как прошел период созревания. Так что, когда первые ее признаки появились в первых числах июля, Ксавье просто не обратил на них внимания. И очень зря. Потому что принимать экстренные подавители после того, как у него в первую же секунду в кабинете подкосились ноги от запаха Эрика, было поздно. Благо, Леншерр был рад его поддержать. И обнять. И помочь унять жар течки.  
Чарльз вынырнул из марева гормонов, когда на нем из одежды оставалась только расстегнутая рубашка, и задал единственный вопрос:  
\- Когда ты понял?  
Эрик поднял голову от его живота, который старательно вылизывал, и хищно улыбнулся.  
\- В первую же секунду, Чарльз.  
Определенно, волк.  
Последней связной мыслью Чарльза была радость, что в кабинете Эрика такой толстый мягкий ковер.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Кальцифера Стайлз - внезапный суровый папочка стаи)

Сначала весенние каникулы не предвещали ничего необычного. Джексен чуть чаще бубнил, что ему надоело, что некоторые лижутся прямо перед ним, а скоро на это придется смотреть почти круглосуточно. Но, в целом, все было привычно и даже рутинно. Пока по срочным делам с Питером не уехал Дерек. Оставив старшим за себя Стайлза. Мамочку стаи, пару альфы, которую нельзя ослушаться на уровне инстинктов. Того милого, немного мельтешащего парня, который устраивал вечера кинопросмотров с попкорном. Безобидного Стайлза, единственными недостатками которого были острый язык и любовь к сексу в не предназначенных для того местах. Да, второе нанесло психологическую травму почти каждому бете, но от первого страдал, по большей части, только Джексен.  
Только Скотт знал, что Стайлз слишком серьезно относится к тренировкам.

\- Поднажмите хвостатые, всего сотня осталась! Потом еще пара кругов по лесу, и разминка на утро закончена.  
Айзек обессиленно свалился на землю, не подавая признаков жизни, кроме тяжелого хриплого дыхания.  
\- Ты себя кем вообразил? - Джексен медленно отжался и завис на вытянутых руках, отдыхая.  
\- Майором Пейном.  
\- Эй, мы не команда малолеток! - воскликнул Скотт, пока остальные недоуменно на них смотрели.  
\- Но я могу прочитать вам сказку о паровозике, который смог, на ночь.  
\- Если мы доживем, - мрачно добавила Эрика.  
Стайлз широко и предвкушающе улыбнулся - он составил отличный недельный график тренировок. Голливуд подарил миру много замечательных фильмов нужной тематики. Возможно, даже удастся опробовать ту методику Рокки с бревнами..


	13. Приятные сложности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На День Рождения fucking_pangolin

Маркус Флинт не любил сложностей. Сложности, только появляясь на пути, тут же создавали кучи проблем. Поэтому Флинт делал все, чтобы его жизнь была как можно более отдалена от любого вида сложностей. Он упрощал свои цели, методы и мотивы. В этом отношении он был, что называется, несклонным к самоанализу и прямым как палка. Захотелось - взял. Не можешь взять - сделал все, чтобы возможность появилась. Если она не появилась - выкинь это из головы, от него слишком много проблем. Нет ничего проще.  
Пока на горизонте не появляется благородный и непрошибаемый капитан гриферов. Который плевать хотел на силу и репутацию Флинта. Которого не так просто победить, как пыталась рассказать всем желающим команда Слизерина. Который отвечал словом на слово и ударом на удар. Из-за которого Марк понял, что привычные заигрывания больше похожи на оскорбления, а нормально ухаживать он так и не научился.  
И Маркус Флинт впервые в жизни добровольно окунулся в сложности.  
Сначала Оливер отшатывался от подсунутых под нос подарков, потом окидывал подозрительным взглядом, к десятому смирился, а после тринадцатого (юбилейный выпуск "Все мётлы") впервые широко улыбнулся. Радостно и так ярко, что Маркуса будто бладжером ударило.  
\- Его же еще в магазинах нет, - восхищенно разглядывая обложку, сказа Вуд, - я каждый день посылаю сову во «Флориш и Блоттс».  
Флинт с трудом оторвался от разглядывания нежно гладящих журнал рук Оливера.  
\- У Эндриана какой-то родственник в издательстве работает... ну вот и...  
Вуд наконец поднял на него сияющий взгляд.  
\- Спасибо, Марк.  
Внезапно сделал шаг вперед и, обхватив Флинта рукой за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Маркус на секунду растерялся, а когда потянулся навстречу, Оливер уже отступил.  
\- Только не надо больше подарков, - кашлянув и немного порозовев, сказал он, - ты лучше после уроков приходи на поле.  
Маркус обалдело кивнул, потом опомнился, что Вуд этого не видит, и торопливо ответил:  
\- Конечно! В пять... Олли?  
Вуд еще больше покраснел и кивнул, но глаза поднял и улыбнулся.  
\- Ну я пошел тогда. Во встречи, Марк.  
Он сделал два шага назад, робко махнул рукой и развернулся.  
Флинт смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал, как на лице растет неконтролируемая улыбка, а сердце бьется в груди, как снитч.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мини-дрочилка на обжимающихся по углам Оливера и Марка.

Оливер едва сдержал стон и прикусил губу, когда Флинт стал посасывать кожу не его ключице. Он зарылся рукой в его волосы на затылке и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не издать ни звука. Отбой уже был, и любой шорох раздавался грохотом в пустом классе. Горячие ладони Флинта прошлись по его спине и сжали ягодицы. Оливер в ответ потерся пахом о бедро Флинта. Он скользил руками по его спине и рукам, будто старался запомнить как можно больше на ощупь. Флинт прошелся языком по его шее сбоку, вызывая мурашки по позвоночнику. В ответ Оливер зубами прихватил мочку его уха. Он слегка пососал ее и услышал, как Флинт громко выдохнул.  
Они на секунду оторвались друг от друга, встретились взглядами, одинаково взъерошенные и раскрасневшиеся, и поцеловались. Оливер прошелся рукой по груди Флинта. Потер затвердевший, чувствовавшийся под рубашкой сосок и спустился вниз. Флинт охнул и разорвал поцелуй, когда он обхватил его вставший член под брюками. Оливер сильнее сжал ладонь, слегка потирая. Флинт уткнулся лицом ему в стык плеча с шеей и тихо застонал. Он прижался к Оливеру так, будто хотел вплавиться в него, и одной рукой снова обхватил его ягодицу. Сжал, прошелся, лаская, по бедру и положил ладонь на талию. Оливер продолжал ласкать его член через брюки, дурея от происходящего. У него кружилась голова и горела кожа, особенно там, где ее касались ладони Флинта. Оливер снова закусил губу, чувствуя, как собственный член почти пульсирует. В этот момент Флинт подался навстречу бедрами и длинно выдохнул с тихим стоном. Его член дернулся в ладони Оливер, и тот почувствовал пальцами влажную ткань.  
Мысль о том, что Флинт только что кончил, возбуждала так, что у Оливера даже в глазах на секунду потемнело. Он сжал свой член, чувствуя, что ему нужно всего несколько движений. Флинт слегка сдвинулся, давая ему пространство, затем опустил ладонь с талии ниже и провел ребром по впадинке между ягодиц. Брюки мешали, но и этого ощущения Оливеру было достаточно. Он вцепился зубами в рубашку на плече Флинта и кончил.


End file.
